


Surprise and Compromise

by Katyakora



Series: Coldwestallen Week [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWestAllen Week, Metahuman Iris West, Multi, Role Reversal, Thief Iris West, married coldwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: Leonard learned a long time ago that compromise is the key to a successful marriage. That, and similar taste in men and shoes.





	Surprise and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwestallen Week Day 7: Wrath
> 
> Last day!
> 
> I would have liked to have done more for this, but I'm out of time.

“Pissed her off again, didn't you?” Mick observed conversationally.

 

“What makes you say that?” Leonard ground out through his teeth.

 

“For one, the look on your face.” That got said filthy look directed at him, which Mick blithely ignored. “For two, she’s wearing those boots you like but hasn't come within 30 feet of us since we got here.”

 

“What makes you thinking she's not just fishing for some extra fun?”

 

“Thigh-high. Lace-up. Stilettos. She only puts those things on for you or to piss you off. And since she ain't sittin’ in your lap right now…” Mick trailed off with a pointed look, having laid out all his evidence. Leonard's scowl deepened.

 

“We might've had a little argument,” he conceded finally. Mick barked a laugh over his beer.

 

“What was it this time?”

 

“The usual. 'You don't take enough care of yourself’, 'you take too many stupid risks’, 'the damn Pyro has better self-preservation instincts than you’,” he parodied. “All this coming from a woman who regularly scales skyscrapers with nothing but a pair of suction cups. Like there's no such thing as a safety harness!”

 

“Wow. It’s almost like you and your wife care about each other,” Mick deadpanned.

 

“I know, it's stupid,” Leonard grumbled. 

 

“Conflict is normal in any relationship. It's healthy resolution that matters.”

 

“You been reading psych journals again?”

 

“Got bored waiting at my shrink’s office,” Mick admitted with a shrug. “By the way, Trouble found herself some entertainment.”

 

Leonard looked up sharply. Sure enough, his wife was leading a starry-eyed brunette onto the centre of the dancefloor. He was tall and lean, with big, innocent green eyes that stared in wonder as his hands were brought to rest on her swaying hips. The pretty brunette could dance too, doing far more than just shuffling to the music. He practically flowed to the beat, matching her movements until they moved together almost seamlessly. It was mesmerising to watch, the clothes on their bodies the only thing keeping the scene from being obscene and even then Leonard found himself shifting in his seat. It didn’t help that Iris was in  _ those  _ boots and her partner’s jeans were practically painted on. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that she was currently mad at him, he would be down there helping her convince him to join them for the night. Next to Leonard, Mick grumbled into his beer about going to find some fun of his own, and headed back towards the bar.

 

The brunette happened to look up from his dance partner and caught Leonard’s eye. Leonard winked at him. The brunette blushed, apparently not used to so much positive attention. Leonard smirked and brought his beer to his lips, maintaining eye contact. The brunette visibly swallowed, but then Leonard realised he’d made the mistake of drinking with his left hand and the brunette had clearly spotted his wedding ring. He looked away guiltily, devoting all his attention to Iris. Of course, now that he’d noticed Leonard’s ring, he thought to check Iris’s finger. He stopped dancing immediately, babbling what looked like apologies as he took a step back. Iris said something back, gesturing to where Leonard sat as though pointing out that her husband was right there and obviously not complaining. That just seemed to make things worse, the boy babbling and blushing more before hastily disappearing through the crowd.

 

Iris leveled her husband with a scowl as she stomped over.

 

“You spooked him,” she accused, dropping down into Mick’s empty seat. 

 

“I’m not the one who went dancing with my ring on,” he pointed out mildly.

 

“You want me to take it off, all you have to do is ask,” she said darkly, not looking at him. 

 

Leonard sighed, grabbing her hand and bringing the aforementioned ring to his lips to kiss it.

 

“Never,” he vowed warmly. She finally looked at him, still putting on a show of indifference, but he could see the cracks in her facade. She didn’t take her hand back, either. “Look, I know you only said those things before because you worry, and I took it too personally. I’m sorry.”

 

Iris finally softened, pulling on the hand he held so she could cradle it and kiss his knuckles in return. “I do worry. And I hate that you feel stifled because of it. But losing you is my worst nightmare and I can’t change that.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you either,” he assured her, “especially over something as ridiculous as worrying about each other.”

 

She huffed a laugh, getting up to slid into his lap. “Tell you what; I’ll try to be more careful, if you try to take better care of yourself. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” He smiled, tugging her mouth down to his for a sweet kiss that swiftly turned dirty. He pulled back enough to murmur against her lips. “Now, watching you with that pretty boy on the dancefloor gave me all kinds of ideas. How ‘bout we head home early?”

* * *

_Several years later..._   
  


One moment, Leonard was grinning. The thrill of the chase, the rush of adrenaline, the spike of heat as Barry slammed his back into a wall, it all crackled under his skin in a glorious, intoxicating cocktail. He smirked at his opponent, whose face was just inches from his own, and was about to mouth off a snappy bit of banter to steer things in the right direction, when he saw her. That evil fucking swan.

 

“Shit!” he swore. Barry grinned cheekily.

 

“Really, Snart? I’d have thought you’d be used to being beaten by me by now?”

 

“I’m actually a little more concerned about the growing aviary around us,” Leonard drawled, his eyes flicking around the old warehouse, finally noticing all the birds finding roosts on any available perch. Barry glanced around himself, taking in the eerie sight of dozens of birds just staring down at them in silence. He looked back at Leonard, the playful spark gone from his eyes.

 

“Silver Swan is here.”

 

“Yeah,” Leonard confirmed, “hence the swearing.”

 

Barry frowned in confusion. “I don’t get it. Isn’t she one of your Rogues?”

 

“She is, but if she’s looking for me right now then she is gonna be pissed when she finds us.”

 

“Why? I don-”

 

“LEONARD MICHAEL SNART!”

 

Both men jumped as the shout echoed through the large empty space. Leonard winced a little as Silver Swan stomped through the entryway, her iconic silver wings and talons out and glistening in the low light. The surrounded birds fluffed up their feathers, their evil swan leader actually hissing as they echoed Silver Swan’s ire.

 

“THERE HAD BETTER BE A DAMNED GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!” she snarled at full volume, stalking over to them. Barry took an involuntary step away from her, inadvertently pulling Leonard along with him since he had yet to let go of his lapels.

 

“There is,” Leonard assured her hastily, “so if you’ll just let me explain-”

 

“Explain what, Leonard? That today, OF ALL DAYS, you just had to go out and pull the Flash’s pigtails?” she snapped, coming to a stop a few feet from them, her arms crossing over her chest as she glowered. The only piece of her usual outfit present was the black feathered domino mask she wore to protect her identity. Which meant that she had been waiting at home in a corset, tiny skirt and thigh-high boots. The Flash also seemed a little distracted by her outfit, his cheeks pink and his eyes flickering over her as though he wasn’t sure where to look.

 

“Any day, ANY OTHER DAY, I am happy for you to go off and play with your boyfriend, you know that!”

 

“B-boyfriend?!” Barry sputtered, but was ignored.

 

“But, seriously, Leonard? TODAY?! I have been waiting all night! I had to feed your dinner to my birds because it went cold! I have been looking forward to tonight for MONTHS! And you don’t even want to know how much I spent on lingerie! And where are you? Off playing hard to get with the Flash! Which is usually fine, you come home all riled up and I get to reap the benefits. But goddammit Leonard it is OUR ANNIVERSARY!!”

 

“Wait a second, you guys are married?” Barry exclaimed, looking back and forth between them, a look of guilt flashing across his face.

 

“Yeah, five years as of tonight,” Silver Swan informed him. “But don’t feel bad about all the flirting, I practically encourage it. Just not on our goddamn anniversary.” She turned her attention back to Leonard. “You promised me fireworks! YOU PROMISED ME TONIGHT WOULD BE MAGICAL!”

 

“And I had every intention of delivering on that promise!” Leonard interjected hastily once she paused to breathe. “It’s just taking a little longer to set things up than anticipated.” His eyes flicked pointedly towards Barry, who still hadn’t let go of Leonard’s parka, apparently having completely forgotten he was holding it. Silver Swan looked at the Flash and the back at her husband, her expression going swiftly from furious to interested. 

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, you had better be home in the next hour. With or without company,” she said pointedly, her eyes raking over the Flash’s tight red uniform before she turned and headed off with a deliberate sway in her walk. The birds all took flight at once, flying off through various broken windows 

 

“Um….what just happened?” Barry asked a little weakly once they were finally alone again.

 

“Well, I was hoping to surprise my wife with a threesome for our anniversary, but the surprise part seems to have gone out the window. So, what do you say, Scarlet?” Leonard asked casually. Barry’s jaw dropped.

 

“You...what, I-that’s...what?” he sputtered eloquently, finally letting go of Leonard’s parka to make flailing gestures between them. “You...you both...want me...for a threesome?”

 

“That was the general idea of the proposition, yes,” Leonard drawled. He shrugged. “If you’re not interested, that’s fine. Never hurts to ask.”

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a rule somewhere about not sleeping with my villains,” Barry said numbly, still staring at Leonard, dumbstruck.

 

“Well, I’ve never been big on rules,” Leonard admitted with a smirk. “So, you’re interested?”

 

“Well...I, yeah, I guess I am,” Barry answered, looking a little dazed by his own admittance. “But, I mean, she’d have to see my face?”

 

“Well, unless you’re into leaving the cowl on,” Leonard said, grinning like the cat the got the cream. “But I can guarantee you she’ll happily agree to the same terms as our deal. Besides, you two have actually met before.”

 

“We have?” Barry asked, not seeming to notice that Leonard was subtly leading him outside.

 

“Yeah, in a night club about four years ago now. She was actually planning on propositioning you that night, too.” He paused remembering. “And I’m pretty sure she was even wearing the same boots.”

 

“I remember! That  _ was _ you that night!” Barry exclaimed. “I knew I’d recognised you from somewhere!”

 

“I’m flattered I made that much of an impression,” Leonard purred, making Barry blush. 

 

“Huh,” Barry huffed thoughtfully, “y’know, I always regretted backing out that night.” He met Leonard’s eyes, his own bright with anticipation. “Guess I’ll get to find out what I missed out on.”

 

“Guess so. Shall we, then? It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

 

“Especially one dressed like that,” Barry agreed vehemently. “So, uh, where to?”

 

He flashed them both across town, coming to a stop on the balcony of the loft Leonard had directed him to. She was waiting for them, reclining on a couch with a glass of wine in one hand, her mask now absent and a satin robe over her shoulders. She smiled when they arrived, sliding sinuously to her feet as they stepped inside.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Leonard announced teasingly, pulling off his gloves and shucking off his parka. She leaned up to kiss him in greeting.

 

“So, I see.” Her eyes slid over to Barry, who was standing nervously by the balcony doors. “And you brought a guest.” She sauntered over to him and Leonard went to hang up his coat. “Will you be staying, Flash?” she asked innocently, looking up at him through her lashes.

 

“I, yes, if you *ahem* you want,” Barry answered awkwardly. 

 

“Oh, I want,” she assured, biting her lip as she looked him up and down. He reached up and pulled back his cowl.

 

“Then you should probably call me Barry,” he offered shyly. 

 

“Iris,” she said simply, a delighted grin spreading across her face. “Lenny said you were pretty, but he never said you were the pretty one who got away.”

 

“You remember that?” Barry asked surprised. She stepped closer, aligning their bodies.

 

“Oh, I remember. I remember you were one hell of a dancer. Knew just how to move that body to drive me wild. I’d love to see what new tricks you’ve learned in the last few years.”

 

Barry nodded, his lips parted and his pupils wide. Leonard stepped up behind Iris, his hands sliding over her hips to settle on Barry’s.

 

“Hope I don’t disappoint,” Barry said breathlessly.

 

“Oh, I doubt that,” Leonard purred. “You’re about to make all our fantasies come true.”

 

With that, the pair pulled their prize towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, Iris and Wally were twins, Francine ran off with Iris so she never knew her father. Barry grew up with Wally as his best friend. Iris started stealing to help pay her mother's medical bills, and got better and better, specializing in cat-burglary. She was referred to Leonard for his crew and they obviously hit it off.


End file.
